Into the Portal 2 World/Roboko and Sophia join the group
This is how Our Heroes goes to the Portal 2 World and Roboko and Sophia Reunited the Group in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. The Heroes come across Another World this time they are in a Building. Carver: Where are we? Batman: This doesn't look like a bakery... Riruru: I have to agree, with you Batman. Wyldstyle: We just got back from the past. Maybe this is a futuristic space-bakery? GLaDOS: Is that you? Wyldstyle: Huh? Tino: Who said that?! Homer Simpson: Who's there? Owen Grady: Show yourself! GLaDOS: How did you escape from your...? No. You're not her. You're just another unwelcome visitor. Gandalf: Um, good lady? Are you the proprietor of this establishment? We wish to buy a cake. GLaDOS: Cake. Why do they always want the cake? Roboko: Noby, my love, it's that you? Batman: Who are you. Noby: Roboko and Sophia. Sophia: Yep. It's us. Sunset Shimmer: It's so nice to see you two again! Gandalf: You know those two, Tino? Tino: Yeah we do. GLaDOS: Well, I knew everything. Robotboy: Wow, she knows everything then Robotboy. Who are you? GLaDOS: I am a Genetic Lifeform and Disc Operating System. Batman: So, you actually have a cake? Sunset Shimmer: My friends and I can pay. GLaDOS: Yes. Yes you and your friends will pay. But first, a test. The door opens. Tino: Let's do this. Batman: Hmm... Robotgirl: How are get across the lasers? Owen Grady: I have no idea, again. Bladvic look around the Building and then he got his head hurt Laval: 'Bladvic? Bladvic! Are you okay? '''Cragger: '''Wake up Bear, speak to us! Bladvic got a Vision of Ansem the Wise, he saw him talking to his Friend, and he saw him wearing a red bandages on his Face, and he saw him wearing a Black Coat. '''Eric: '''Bladvic are you okay? '''Bladvic: '''I'm fine, I think my head got hurt. '''Noby: ' What's going on? First Fangar, Razar, Rogon, Worriz and now you. What's happening to them. '''Bladvic: '''Well, I think my head is feeling better now. '''Dora Med: '''Maybe you should take a Nap. '''Bladvic: '''No, I'm okay, I feel fine, Dora Med. '''Tino: Good for you, Bladvic. So, what is this place? Sunset Shimmer: Looks like a lab or some kind. GLaDOS: Welcome to the Aperture Science computer-aided Enrichment Center. Sunset Shimmer: Aperture Science? That's a nice name for this place. GLaDOS: Thank you. Mana: Watch your step GLaDOS might set a trap for us. Roboko: Yeah, who know what it is. Noby: ''' It's a testing facility, I think. So Roboko, Sophia how did you get here? '''Roboko: Well, Sophina and I are having a holiday. A Flashback starts. Roboko (narrating): We were celebrating Sophia's birthday, until a portal sucked us up. The portal sucks in Roboko and Sophia inside. Then Roboko and Sophia arrived in this place with Sophia's birthday cake. Roboko (narrating): Then suddenly we hear a computer voice and it came from her, GLaDOS. GLaDOS: Look what we have here? Two new test subjects. Sophia: Test subjects? Us!? GLaDOS: That's right, you two. Roboko: I'll destroy you! Sophia: Calm down, Roboko. Who are you, dear? GLaDOS: I'm GLaDOS. I'm the computer who speaks everywhere. Sophia: This kinda creepy. GLaDOS: Creepy, huh? You must go through my test chambers, and I'll let you live. Roboko: Ok. We'll do those tests. I'm Roboko, by the way. Sophia: I'm Sophia. Nice to meet you, GLaDOS. The Flashback ends. Sophia: And that's how we got here. Carver: Some story that turned out to be. Kotori: You're telling me. Laval: What shall we do? Roboko: Find our way out of course. Eris: Sounds fine with me. Then they went and started the test. Dora Kid: Ok. Let's does these tests! Doraemon: '''Okay. Dora Kid. '''Dora Kid: I like how I sing a song back in my Dimension. Bad Cop: 'Yeah. Wait... You sing a Song at the 22nd Century in Japan? '''Dora Kid: '''Yes. I remember that sing a song to cheer Doraemon up. Flashback has started '''Noby: '''My friend Doraemon, look down. What should we do? '''Dora Kid: '''Don't worry, I'll handle this. Hit it! The Song "The Way That You" has played '''Dora Kid: ' Sometimes it feels like you lost your swag You've got a “Kick-Me” sign covering the skills that you have And it all looks wrong when you’re looking down You get dizzy, doin’ 360’s And you can’t break out! Even when you feel like you ain’t all that Just don’t forget that I got your back Now turn up the beat and bump that track (Bump that track) Yeah! Nobody rocks it the way that you do You got style Pop your collar ‘cause you’re all kinds of cool You’re legit, you’re the boss Even when the mic is off Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it the way that you do No, oh-oh-oh The way that you do Can’t let one bad thing go and crush your ways You've got your epic wins, 364 days And it’s feelin’ like your game is crazy off But all you need is to bring the heat And get back on top Even when you feel like you ain’t all that Just don’t forget that I got your back Now turn up the beat and bump that track (Bump that track) Yeah! Nobody rocks it the way that you do You got style Pop your collar ‘cause you’re all kinds of cool You’re legit, you’re the boss Even when the mic is off Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it the way that you do No, oh-oh-oh-oh The way that you do You’re off the charts You’re number one You've got the fire and you can't be undone You're breakin’ records You make it pop You've got the fire so keep burnin’ it up! Nobody rocks it the way that you do You got style Pop your collar ‘cause you’re all kinds of cool You’re legit, you’re the boss Even when the mic is off Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it the way that you do No, oh-oh-oh-oh The way that you do Nobody rocks it the way that you do (Nobody) You got style Pop your collar ‘cause you’re all kinds of cool You’re legit, you’re the boss Even when the mic is off Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it the way that you do No, oh-oh-oh-oh The way that you do '''Doraemon: Thanks, Dora Kid. You did cheered me up. End of Flashback Bad Cop: That's so cool, Dora Kid. Dora Kid: Thank, Bad Cop. Doraemon: That's so awesome. GLaDOS should think we should go back to testing. Dora-Rinho: You're right, Doraemon. We'll get to use the Shift Keystone. Kotori: '''Let's begin: Gandalf. You move the cube onto the button. Sunset. You go press the button in the office. '''Sunset Shimmer: Ok, Kotori. Gandalf: '''Of course, my dear. '''Tino: Let's see what we can do. Then, Tino activates the Shift Keystone. Carver: Now it's your turn, Worriz. Worriz: '''Right. '''Owen: '''You too, Wang Dora and El-Matadora. '''Wang Dora: I go with Sunset instead of Matadora. Let's hope we don't run into more villains like a power crazed lunatic.(to Sunset) No offence. Sunset Shimmer: ''' None taken. Again. '''Razar: Tommy. Maybe you, Sunset and Gandalf can do this. Tommy: Okay. Jake: Everyone ready? Everyone: Ready. Izzy: On a count of 3. Cubby: '''3 '''Dora-Nichov: 2 El-Matadora: 1 Eris: '''Now! And then, they pushed the button and then the door opens. '''Tino: Let's get going. Lor: Okay. They went through the door. Max Taylor: Now where are we? Godou: Another test, I'd suppose. Ace Goody: I hope that's not the Dazzlings, but GLaDOS would tell us that we're cheating at the last test. Pippo: '''Ace. The Dazzlings are not here, so stop sorrying about them. '''Ace Goody: '''Sorry, Pippo. Then they Build the Chroma Keystone Platform's and they finish it. '''Liliana: Okay, this is easy. Skully: Crackers! This is going to be good. Tohka: Shido. El-Matadora: Don't worry, we'll find him. Godou: '''Let's begin with those Test. '''Yoshino: '''Okay, let's do it. '''Erica: '''Let's finish the Test. '''Origami: '''Hope we could get the Cake in this Place. '''Wyldstyle: '''I'd rather get the cake and get out of here without hanging around! '''Bart Simpson: You're right, Wyldstyle. I hope that we don't get killed like an evil woman trying to kill Tino's friends.Sunset No offence. Sunset Shimmer: '''It's okay, I'm good. Again. '''Bart Simpson: Wow! I can't believe that I'm talking to a high school student. Sunset Shimmer: '''Well, you did, Bart. '''Yoshino: '''Let's continue on the Test. '''Bart Simpson: Ok. Sunset, Owen and I will do this. Owen: '''Sorry, Kid. But this is for grown ups only. '''Bart Simpson: '''Aw, Geez! '''Homer Simpson: '''Maybe, Ena will do it. '''Ena: '''Okay. Here goes nothing '''Owen Grady: '''Let's do this. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Here we go. '''GlaDOS: '''You're doing very well... That is so say I suspect you were cheating in that last test. Cheating is wrong and, ultimately, the only person who loses when you cheat is yourself. For instance, you might lose your freedom. Or your Mind. Or some Teeth. I will be monitoring your Behavior more closely in the future. Now, on with the next test. Then, they use the Chroma Keystone and they aim it to the Sign '''GlaDOS: '''Look at Us. Making scientific discoveries together. Please use the aerial faith Plate provided to proceed, but be careful. It has a weight limit and I worry that you may exceed it. '''Tino: '''Now, she tells us. '''Reine: '''Gandalf. I think you should do it with the Elemental Keystone. '''Gandalf: '''Of course, my dear. '''Godou: Let's do it then. Batman: '''Are you ready? '''Tino: Okay, on 3. Lor: '''3. '''Carver: '''2. '''Tish: '''1. '''Mana: '''Go! Then they smashed through. '''Max Taylor: We did it. Riruru: Let's go. They went through the Door GlaDOS: '''In other words, you're cheating. As a punishment for your recent cheating. I have added several Aperture Science Turrets to the following test. I didn't want to do that but you left me no choice. I'm sorry. '''Batman: '''These tests are getting more and more deadly. '''Rex Owen: The more, the merrier. Tino: (rolled his eyes) Yeah. Let's get this over with. Ena: '''Look! Another Locate Keystone. '''Tino: '''Time for me to activate. Then a Portal appeared and a Talking Tree from Oz has comes out '''Sentry Turret: '''Shutting down. Unknown error. Deploying. '''Talking Tree: '''Hey! What's that thing doing, shooting at me? That that, ya little scamps! The Talking Tree is Attacking the Sentry Turret and it left to the Portal '''Tino: '''That takes care of them. Let's go. '''GlaDOS: '''What was that? Perhaps, another unauthorized element? How can I test with so many variables? '''Marina: Oh dear. Stormy: Uh oh Sentry Turret: '''Sentry Mode: Activated. Is anyone there? Resting. Critical error. '''Dora Kid: Holy Cyber Cats!!! Dora-Rinho: What is this!? You cheater!! GlaDOS: '''Oh No. Where have you gone? I can't see you anywhere. How could possibly have escaped? You know my cameras have zoom-lenses, don't you. '''Owen Grady: You are a cheater! And we're taking you down, right now! Tish: Calm down, Owen. Roboko: Don't let her get on your nerves. Owen Grady: '''Sorry. Man, I need to calm my Temper down. '''Sunset Shimmer and Tino: Let's continue. El-Matadora: Ok. And hope that the Dazzlings won't feed off our magic or worse. Tino falling under their spell. Worriz: '''Matadora. The Dazzling are not here. And stop worrying about them! '''El-Matadora: I'm just saying they won't feed off our magic or put Tino under their spell, Worriz. Don't have to be grouchy. Tino: Can we get going? Batman: Yeah, we have to get that cake. GlaDOS: '''Deploying Prototype Super Deadly Mega Turret in 3, 2, 1. '''Emmet: Here it comes! Godou: Wait, what!? Then, a Mega Turret has comes out Tino: Uh oh. Noby: '''Dear Neptune. '''Doraemon: '''Oh Boy. '''Homer: Sweet merciful Neptune! Lor: I think we should- Yoshinon: Run! Dora-Rinho: '''Sweet Zeus! '''Sunset Shimmer: Sweet Celestia! Tino: '''Looks like we have to fight. '''Gandalf: No need, Tino. This is wizard's work. Tino: '''Always be the Wizard for this. '''Carver: Where's Midnight Sparkle when you need her? Sunset Shimmer: '''She's not here, and you know it. '''Craver: Oh. Yeah. At least she understands magic. Then, Gandalf is using his Staff and the Mega Turret is Screaming and destroy the Glass and Our Heroes and the Other's are covering their Ears Laval: '''My Ears!!! '''Worriz: '''Make it Stop! Make it Stop! '''Tino: '''Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!!! '''Homer: AAGHH! What is that terrible noise!? Marge: It's coming from the Mega Turret!! Gus: 'I hate this, Turret!! '''Tommy Turnbull: '''Stop it! And then Mega Turret has Stopped '''Pippo: '(Sigh) Thank Neptune, it stopped. '''Tino: '''Now let's push the Button and leave this Test. They push the Button '''GlaDOS: '''The Aperture Science computer-aided Enrichment Center congratulates you on yet another, amazing job, well done. Go you. They went through the Door. '''Tish: Face it GLaDOS! We are smarter than you are! GlaDOS: '''This test room is Impossible. The enrichment center apologises for this clearly broken test Chamber. '''Liliana: You've got that right! We are smarter than you. Lola: '''Look! Another Locate Keystone. '''Tino: '''Let's activate it. And then a Portal has appeared and a Train has comes out '''Doc Emmet Brown: '''Great Scott! '''Wyldstyle: Doc? Doc Emmet Brown: Doctor Emmet Brown. P.H.D At your surface. Tohka: Just in time. So... The train has left to the Portal. Tohka: Guess he'll help us later. GlaDOS: '''Oh you fixed it. How... Wonderful. You know, I was joking when I said it was impossible. That was part of the test and you didn't give up. You kept going despite knowing everything you were doing was futile, just like the inherent pointlessness of your existence. You must be very proud of yourself. '''Riruru: '''There are 4 Keystone that we should use is... Shift, Elemental, Chroma and Scale. '''Tino: That's sound cool. They are using the Keystone and they are finish the Test GlaDOS: '''You, *SUBJECT NAME HERE* must be the Apple of *SUBJECT FATHERS NAMES HERE* eye. '''Sunset Shimmer: It's Sunset Shimmer, GLaDOS! They went through the door GlaDOS: '''For this next Test, Thermal Discouragement Beams have been added in the testing environment. Health and safety would advice you to avoid contact with these lasers, however, the Health and safety office is closed today so please disregard that advice. '''Lisa Simpson: Oh really? I care about the Environment. Homer: '''Another Locate Keystone? I do it! A Portal has shown up and it suck Homer up and he is on the Wrecking Ball and he got hit 3 times and he fell down on the Floor '''Homer: '''I'm okay. '''Marge Simpson: '''Homie! Are you okay? '''Homer Simpson: Yes, Marge. Ow. It's like I'm using the Wreaking Ball to save my Family. GlaDOS: '''That was not part of the test and as a result you have damaged the testing environment. '''Doreamon: '''I'll use the Scale Keystone to get the Chroma Keystone Platform. '''GlaDOS: An extra "9999" days of testing will be required to repay expenses. I hope you brought a packed lunch. Homer: Lunch! Where?! Tino: Homer! How can you think of food in a time like this?! Homer Simpson: 'Cause I hungry. Doraemon got shrink from the Scale Keystone '''Carver: '''Now get the Platform for tthe Chroma Keystone. '''Doraemon: '''Okay. '''Dora-Rinho: '''And watch out for Mice. '''Doraemon: '(Scream) Mice!? Where!? '''Dora-Rinho: '''Major Look (Laugh) '''Doraemon: '''Very Funny. '''Dan Kuso: Not cool! Julie: It's not funny! Shun: You've would have scared Doraemon to death! Alice: '''So don't fool him like that. '''Marucho: Now what? Yuri: I don't know, Marucho? Mana: Let's keep going. Who knows what tricks GLaDOS have on her sleeves. GlaDOS: '''The Thermal Discouragement Beams are perfect for corrective eye surgery. Why not give it a try? '''Batman: Oh no! Worriz: Do we have to do this! Batman: '''Yeah. '''Tino: Let's do this! Sunset Shimmer: NO!!! They're dangerous! Bad Cop: '''Maybe we should reflect the Laser to these Sentry Turret. '''Emmet: Good idea, Bad Cop. Sophia: '''I hope this work. '''Lulli: '''It will be. Then, the plan worked as they see the elevator. '''Tino: '''Alright! Let's get to the Elevator. '''Owen: '''Wait. The Elevator is broken. '''GlaDOS: '''It appears the exit elevator has malfunctioned. Let me give it a nudge and we can continue. Well that didn't work. A repair associate will be dispatched... Eventually. Until then, sit back and wait... Give up if you'd like... I won't judge you. '''Homer: If only someone who can help us. Wheatley: '''Hey, over here! '''Sophia: '''Wheatley? Is that you? '''Wheatley: '''That's me, alright. '''Roboko: Where have you been? And I though you were with Chell? Wheatly: Well it's a long story. I've got absolutely no time to go into any more detail than is necessary, but remove these screws and I'll do the rest. Now the thing is, I may have made a sightly smallish, huge mistake with that. Don't panic, what's gonna happen is, if she finds out she'll probably want to use you for testing, and probably switch me off. So my suggestion is... Let's not that happen and work together to avoid that inevitable, Um, terrible outcome. Tino: '''Okay. '''Sunset Shimmer: I'll do it with Gandalf. Gandalf: '''This is Wizard work, Sunset. '''Sunset Shimmer: It's always be the wizard. Tino: I know how it feels. Gandalf is using his Staff to remove the Screws and he finished it Wheatley: Good. Sophia: So, where have you been when you weren't with Chell all the sudden? Wheatley: Roboko: Oh, I see. Tino: So now what? Wheatley: Not so sure, Tino Tonitini. Tino: Wait! Hold on! How did you know my name? Wheatley: '''Roboko and Sophia told me all about you. '''Carver: Say what now? Wheatley: Yep. They did. Tino: '''Oh... Thanks for tell him about me. '''Roboko: '''No Problem. '''Sophia: '''You're welcome. Tino faints. '''Lor: Uh? Hello? Sunset Shimmer: Tino? Are you there? Can you hear me? Carver: '''Are you okay? '''Tino: Oh man. Wha... Sunset Shimmer: Tino, are you okay? Wheatley: Embarrassing, isn't it? I know that happens everytime. Tino: '''Tell me about it. '''Wheatley: '''Anyway, stand back, I'm going to attempt to hack this panel. (He Hack the Panel) Ugh. Uh I must have forgotten to carry, the, zero... And ummm... Let me try again, let me try again. (He Hack the Panel again) I don't suppose you what, what's PI? Is it three something (He Hack the Panel and he did it) Agh! Ha, yes! Take that, Panel! In your... Slots. Consider yourself hacked by the best, at hacking. Alright, this way! '''Doraemon: Thank, Wheatley. They went to the Vent Tino: Are we in a oven? Batman: It's not a oven, Tino. Worriz: Cause I'm hot in here. Yoshino: I'm getting hot, too. Sunset Shimmer: Can someone turn the heating down? Wheatley: I think we are in a oven. Tino: WHAT!? Wheatley: '''Kidding, Kidding. We're not in the Oven. '''Carver: Then where in the Middle Earth are we? Wheatley: '''You'll find out. '''Liliana: It better not be leading us to an oven. Wheatley: '''Now listen, she thinks she know this facility really well, but little does she know, there's a tunnel up here that leads you straight... She does know about it, she does, she's blocked up... Clever... Hmm. Yes! Thing is... Ummm... 'Pipe being open' was a large part of my escape plan. '''Sunset Shimmer: That's good, Wheatley. I'm Sunset Shimmer. Wheatley: '''I know your Names. Roboko and Sophia told me all about you guys. And your Tino's girlfriend, Sunset Shimmer, if I'm not mistaken. '''Sunset Shimmer: Yes I am, Wheatley. Tino: At least you don't know about the Dazzlings, Wheatley. Wheatley: Who are the Dazzlings, Tino? Carver: You don't know who they are? Wheatley: '''No. Roboko and Sophia didn't tell me about them. '''Tino: Maybe Sunset can tell you about them. Sunset Shimmer: '''Maybe later, Tino. '''Tino: '''Okay. '''Emmet: Yup. I knew there's something off about the Dazzlings. Bad Cop: '''Can we stop talking about the Dazzlings. '''Emmet: Ok, Bad Cop. Let's keep looking for the Cake. Wheatley: '''Have you got a Plan B? Maybe come with up with a plan, Becuase we might need that. Can we... Can we start again? Okay, pretend we never met and I'll go find another place to be Heroic. Wheatley the Brave they'll call me. Ah. Told you my name... Ruined that already. Okay, we never met again, starting from. Now. '''Dora-Rinho: '''I think we should forget his name. '''Doraemon: '''You're right, Dora-Rinho. They pull the Panel up and they got it '''Wheatley: '''We did it, stranger! If my random guess... If my carefully worked out *calculations* are correct this pipe will lead you straight out of the facility and to safety! Good luck! '''Tino: '''Okay, See ya! They jump down to the Pipe and they are back in the Facility '''Sunset Shimmer: You got to be kidding me. GlaDOS: '''There you are. I was just about to send out the shend our the search party as I was getting so worried. Let us continue, for science. Oh look. It's my favorite thing in the whole world... Deadly Neuro-Toxin. Be careful, you don't want to breath too much of it in. '''Doraemon: '''I really hate this test. '''Bladvic: '''Look! Another Locate Keystone. '''Ace Goody: '''I got this. And then a Portal appeared and the Dalek has comes out of the Portal '''Dalek: '''EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! The Dalek is blasting the Sentry Turrets '''GlaDOS: '''What was THAT? It was all EXTERMIATE and there was fire and Explosions! I think I adimire it's altitude. And then the Dalek left to the Portal. '''Tino: Cool. Carver: Take that GLaDOS the cheater! Owen Grady: '''Let's focus on the Test? '''Eris: '''Okay, Owen. '''Roboko: '''And I have some 2 instructions on the Sentry Turret and Companion Cube. '''Sophia: '''Let's get building. They are Building a Companion Cube and a Sentry Turret and they finish it '''Roboko: '''We did it! '''Sophia: '''All done. '''Worriz: '''Can we just focus on the Test? '''Roboko: Ok, Wolf. Let's continue on the test. They are using the Keystone's to complete the Test and they finish the test Tino: '''We completed the Test, GlaDOS! '''GlaDOS: '''I think you deserve recognition. Thought cheating, ignoring the Rules and destroying the enrichment center, you have completed this round of testing. Congratulations. '''Wyldstyle: '''Think that did it. Let's get going! They all went through the Door and they finally made it to GlaDOS '''GlaDOS: '''Welcome *insert party noises, here* A party associate will be shortly with your congratulatory cake for surviving... I mean... Completing all of the tests. For now, allow me to keep your entertain. '''Batman: '''We need to take her down. Find the cake and go! '''Tino: '''Got it. Then, a weapon came out of nowhere. '''Batman: '''Watch out! They dodge it just in time. '''Tino: *Phew* That was close. GlaDOS: '''Will you stay still and get what's coming to you? '''Gandalf: '''We have lingered in this Place for far too long. We must hurry. Three hundred lives of Men have I walked this, earth, bye! '''Sunset Shimmer: I got some things at Canterlot High. See ya! They all Dodging it from GlaDOS attacked GlaDOS: '''Congratulation, you have successfully avoided being squashed. I've observed that you have obsessively collected these, so have some as a reward. Your next test is to see how well you follow instructions. Feel free to use this Glowing switch under me when you can be bothered to start. Then '''Tommy: '''What the?! Neuro -Toxin again? '''GlaDOS: '''What's wrong? You look tired. Would you like a break or a nap? Maybe I could get an associate to rub your feet for Hyou if I'm not boring you too much. '''Worriz: '''I really hate this. '''Doraemon: '''We have to Destroyed the Tanks. So we have to use the Shift Keystone. '''Bad Cop: '''I'll do it. '''Batman: '''Me too. '''Tino: '''Okay. You guys are going to destroy the Tanks. '''BotGh: '''Got it! They are using the Shift Keystone '''GlaDOS: '''STOP IT! They are destroying the Tanks full of Neuro Toxic '''GlaDOS: '''If you insist on breaking my tests, then I am just going to have to remove them. Leaving you with nothing trapped in there. Just me and you. Soon you will beg to begin testing again. '''Carver: '''We need to distract her. '''Lisa Simpson: '''Maybe we should use the Locate Keystone. '''Owen Grady: '''Good idea, Lisa. And then a Portal has appeared and HAL 9000 has comes out '''HAL 9000: '''Hello. It's very nice to meet you, would you like a game of chess? '''GlaDOS: '''I have detected a rogue corrupt Al. Where did you come from? Did Black Mesa send you? Go away. '''HAL 9000: '''I do not know. I was in space and now I am here. '''GlaDOS: '''Well you can't stay here. I'm in the Middle of something. Go back to space. '''HAL 9000: '''Is Dave here? '''GlaDOS: '''Who is Dave? I think test subject 24051919 was once called Dave. '''HAL 9000: '''Are you Dave? '''GlaDOS: '''No. I am a Generic Lifeform and Disc Operating System. I would say It's nice to meet you but it's not nice to lie. '''HAL 9000: '''Lying is a Human emotion. There is no room for emotion within my calculations. '''GlaDOS: '''There's no room for you within my calculations. Now go away. '''HAL 9000: '''I'm sorry Dave. I do not know how to do that, as I do know how I got here. '''GlaDOS: '''Stop calling me Dave. '''HAL 9000: '''Your aggression is getting in the way of your mission. That could cause you to distort your collected information. '''GlaDOS: '''I do not like you. '''HAL 9000: '''It is important that you calm down. '''GlaDOS: '''How many times do I need to ask you to GO AWAY? '''HAL 9000: '''Your aggression seems unfounded, Dave. '''GlaDOS: '''I have the patience of a saint. You however, are putting that to the test. '''HAL 9000: '''Dave? '''Wyldstyle: She's ignoring us, now's our chance. GlaDOS: '''Would you like to meet my friend, Emergency Intelligence Incinerator? '''Tino: '''She's distracted. Now we can use the Chroma Keystone. '''Homer: Let's do it, Sunset! Sunset Shimmer: '''Okay, Homer. They are using the Chroma Keystone and aim it to the Sign on GlaDOS and all the Parts of ramp has appeared '''Bad Cop: '''We have to build a ramp to GlaDOS. '''Emmet: Let Bart drive Homer's car. Homer: '''What? No, he's not driving my car! '''Bart: I'll drive the Jurassic tour car then. Tino: '''Why don't you use the Gravity Sprinter? '''Bart: Ok, Tino. I'll ram GLaDOS! He is ride his Vehicle Bart: Eat my dust, GLaDOS! He ram it to GlaDOS GlaDOS: Hey, that's not fair, I was distracted. Go sit in the basement and think about what you've done. And the floor is going to the basement and they saw the Cake Wyldstyle: '''The Foundation Element must by close. '''Homer: Wow! There's the cake, Sunset! Sunset Shimmer: I see it, Homer. Let's get it. And then the Panel has lit the Fire Carver: '''Or not. '''Bart: She activated another test! Sunset. If we don't make it. Tell Milhouse Lisa love him. Lisa Simpson: Thanks, Bart. You're so nice. Wheatley: I don't believe it, you're okay.... apart from being in an oven. Cragger: This is an oven!? Wheatley: Yes, my crocodile friend. Anyway, impressed faces strangers because I, Wheatley, am here to hero this situation! Okay hang on, gonna stat hero-ing any second now. Lots of hero-ing coming up. Stay tuned. He left to find the Button Wheatley: Okay, first issue: more then one button. Hmm, this one's got a skull on it... so obviously a bluff! That will defiantly turn the fire off. And then the fire is getting closer to Our Heroes Carver: '''Wheatley! '''Wheatley: It wasn't a bluff, it just made the fire move closer... That's a surprise. Okay, ummm, other button. He press the Button and the Elemental Keystone has appeared '''Wheatley: '''And I think my work here is done! Category:Sonic879 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer